1. Field of the Invention:
This invention relates to a peritrochoid curved surface generating apparatus using a pointed tool to generate peritrochoid curves or using a cylindrical tool such as a grinding wheel or milling cutter to generate peritrochoid curved surfaces in a workpiece.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A housing of a rotary engine of which inside has a peritrochoid curved surface has been known. However, there has not been suggested any effective apparatus which can be used for generating the particular curved surface by simple and easy operation. It may be easy for those skilled in the art to devise a mechanism to move a tool properly along a peritrochoid curve. However, when various workpieces each having a peritrochoid curved surface different in configuration must be worked, such a mechanism needs to replace main parts for generating a desired curved surface and consequently requires accurate adjustment of the parts and considerable time for the adjustment. Another problem of this kind of the mechanism is to avoid an interference of a tool with a workpiece because an actual tool, mostly a cylindrical tool such as a grinding wheel or milling cutter has a certain length of diameter. Consequently, in order to avoid the interference between the tool and workpiece to perform a multiplicity of operations, it is required a further skillful consideration.